(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aryloxy propyldiamines having antidepressant activity, to a process for their preparation, to intermediates used for the process, and to formulations and a method of use for these aryloxy propyldiamines.
(B) Prior Art
During the last few decades, psychotherapy has become more effective due to the adjunct use of new central nervous system agents, in particular, the use of tranquilizers and antidepressants. As a consequence, the development of new and useful agents for psychotherapy has been diligently pursued, and the finding of a potent, well tolerated agent is noteworthy indeed.
The present invention dicloses a group of antidepressant agents having these attributes. The agents are aryloxy propyldiamines. A number of aryloxy propyldiamines having a stimulating effect on the central nervous system have been reported by V. Dauksas and L. Pikunaite, Zh. Vses. Khim. Obshchestva im. D. I. Mendeleeva, 9, 352 (1964); Chem. Abstr, 61, 6942c (1964). The compounds of the present invention are distinguished readily from the prior art compounds by having a different aryloxy substituent and a different pharmacological profile.